This study aims to incorporate multimodal analgesia into the anesthesia regime of a subset of patients undergoing gastric bypass surgery. Comparisons will be made using several outcome criteria in an attempt to determine whether the current techniques can be improved, resulting in a simplified and cost effective anesthesia/analgesia technique for this patient population. The portion of this study which will include the GCRC is the data collection, analysis and management. We will collaborate with the GCRC systems manager and statistician to create and utilize scannable data collection tools.